


Drabble: Soulmates Aren't Forever

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Prompt Fills - Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, I cry for Derek, M/M, Matefic, Mentioned Stydia, Slash, Soulmates, and Jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mates are special. They can either be a gift or a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Soulmates Aren't Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the promt here: http://promptheaven.tumblr.com/post/31306853109/soulmates-derek-stiles-and-soulmates-jackson-lydia

Derek tried to swallow, but the blood he'd coughed up earlier was blocking his breathing. His eyes started to swim and he could hear Jackson calling for him, crying into his shirt heavily.

"Derek! You can't leave me alone. You have to fight it!"

Derek felt his heart beat slow down, and when Jackson let out a sob, he knew Jackson finally understood.

He finally understood what it meant when a soulmate rejected you. He knew that this would hapen to him if he didn't get Lydia to love him again, to get Lydia to break up with Stiles.

Derek's vision started turning black and he smiled, his teeth caked with blood. He would miss everyone, especially his soulmate and Jackson.

"Derek! Derek?"

Derek didn't reply.


End file.
